Hotels, motels, cruise ships, recreational vehicles, and other lodgings are often designed to provide many of the amenities found at home. Among those include common convenience items such as toiletries, cups, glasses, irons and hangers which, in general, patrons are free to use as they wish. However, such items are commonly removed from hotel and motels rooms, either accidentally or on purpose. This has led to the emergence of so-called “anti-theft” hotel and motel products designed to reduce the loss of those items.
Among the anti-theft products commonly found in hotels and motels are anti-theft hangers. Hangers of this sort typically include a frame, such as the common “A-frame” hanger, or a curved bar designed to hold articles of clothing. The most common type of anti-theft hanger includes a straight bar extending from the frame which lacks the curved portion found on standard hangers. The bar typically terminates with a ball or cube structure that is designed to fit into an adapter that itself is secured onto a hanger bar, e.g., within a closet. In most cases, the adapter is configured such that it is not removable by the user, which removes the freedom of choice that a user would otherwise have to hang their clothes in a chosen location.
Many travelers realize the benefits of hanging their clothes in a desired location, such as in a bathroom, as this allows clothes to be steamed to remove wrinkles Common anti-theft measures substantially preclude the user from hanging clothes in a desired location, and requires the user to supply their own hangers for such purposes which can be inconvenient. Thus, an adapter that allows anti-theft hangers to be placed in desired locations can provide benefits to travelers.